


Guiding Light

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Something almost began in the elevator. A second longer and perhaps it would have happened. This is the story of a new beginning.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> This is dedicated to ThiamHarpy, who has encouraged me nonstop over the past few days as I struggled to complete this. It was only supposed to be a kiss and then it turned into something more.
> 
> Warnings for graphic descriptions of violence ahead.

“You lost.” Liam murmured into the walkie talkie, resisting the urge to smile. As much as he wanted to celebrate their victory, the war still wasn’t over. Less than twenty feet away was the body of one of his former classmates and around him, unconscious bodies were scattered on the floor. He tossed it aside and looked back at Theo, offering the chimera an uncertain smile. “We did it.”

“For now.” Theo held out his hand and helped him to his feet. “How’s your leg?”

“Bullet passed clean through, I’m fine. It’s already healed.” Liam said, frowning as he looked at Theo’s arm. “But you haven’t.”

“It’s fine.” Theo shrugged lightly and dropped Liam’s hand, shifting back a step. 

“Theo-” He attempted to take a step closer but suddenly Mason was at his side, pulling him into a hug.

“Dude! We did it!” His best friend’s blinding smile stole his attention and he turned, echoing it with one of his own.

“Hell yeah we did. Are you hurt?” His gaze flicked down the length of his body, shoulders relaxing when he couldn’t find blood. “Corey?”

“We’re both fine.” Corey replied as he joined at Mason’s side. “We got the jump on some hunters and Mason took one out with a bed pan.”

“Gross.” Liam wrinkled his nose as Mason laughed, pulling him into another tight hug. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you, dude. You’re my best bro.” The human whispered, clutching the back of his shirt and keeping him close. Liam hugged him back, burying his nose against his shoulder and inhaling shakily. He couldn’t imagine a world without his best friend in it. That he’d been so close to the action and risked his life...it was too much.

“Don’t you ever do this again,” Liam growled softly. “I can’t lose you either, Mase.” He held him for a little longer before he finally let go, looking around the room. Nolan had walked over to Gabe’s body, tears running freely down his cheeks as he knelt beside his fallen friend. Melissa stood a few feet away, checking her phone with her lips pressed in a thin line. He frowned and did another sweep of the area. “Theo?” Around the corner, the soft click of a shutting door answered him.

-

Theo made his way quietly away from the small group, slipping away unnoticed. He reached the stairwell and began his descent, making it down two flights of stairs before he slumped sideways into the wall. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes and he pressed a fist to his mouth, stifling the choked sound that threatened to escape. He’d tamped down on the flood of emotions after taking Gabe’s pain but the dam hadn’t held for long. It crashed through him like a tidal wave, leaving him shuddering and gasping for breath against the wall. 

“Theo?” He strained to hear above the blood pounding in his ears. His throat felt tight, fine tremors wracking his body as he blindly reached along the wall. Shallow breaths punched from his lungs and black spots began to dance across his vision. It felt as though he were underwater, trying to see the world through a murky lens that had slowed down time around him. “Theo!” Something roared in his face, bright yellow glowing through the cloudy fog that seemed to be suspended in the air around him. His lungs burned as he drew in a sharp breath and then another, coughing as he sank unsteadily to his knees.

“Theo, I’ve got you.” A voice murmured, arms coming up around him and cradling him back against another warm body. He shuddered and concentrated on the steady beating below him, dimly aware that fingers were massaging his scalp.

“Li-Liam?” He murmured sluggishly, his breath starting to come a little more evenly.

‘I’m here, it’s okay.” Cool lips pressed against his forehead and he closed his eyes, trying to stop shivering. The next few minutes passed in silence between them, Liam carefully rubbing his back as he held Theo against his chest. When the chimera was finally able to lift his head, he couldn’t meet Liam’s eyes.

“I…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain it.” Liam said as he loosened his hold slightly. His fingers stopped brushing through his hair and moved down, tilting his jaw up until Theo was forced to look him in the eye. “Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t have them.” Theo swallowed hard and averted his gaze. 

“It’s because of Gabe, right?” The hitch in his breath and uneven thud in his heartbeat told Liam everything. “Everyone reacts differently to taking pain. It can be overwhelming.” 

“Why’d you come after me?” Theo murmured, hoping to put an end to that conversation. The other sighed and gave him a knowing look, smiling sadly as he let go of Theo’s jaw.

“Because I didn’t want you to go missing on me. Not again.”

“Again?” Theo frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

“You bailed after the ghost riders. I thought you were gone for the longest time. And then you showed up out of nowhere...and you kept saving me. I wasn’t about to just let you leave.” He confessed softly, this time being the one to look away. “In...in the elevator you said you weren’t dying for me. But you lied. I heard your heartbeat.” Theo snapped his gaze to Liam’s face, carefully touching his cheek to force their eyes to meet.

“So did you.” He accused softly, scanning Liam’s open face. “What’s wrong, Dunbar? Don’t tell me I’ve rendered you speechless.” Some normalcy returned as the younger boy huffed out a laugh, trying to fight the smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Well, how about that?” He purred as the silence continued to stretch between them, the beta refusing to break it. “Guess I finally shut you up.” 

“Screw you,” Liam laughed with no bite to his words. He caught his gaze and swallowed hard, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Don’t bring that out if you aren’t going to use it,” the words were out before Theo could restrain himself. He tensed as Liam’s breath caught, his own heart skipping a beat. Before he could work his mouth open to take the comment back, Liam’s mouth was on him.

Strong fingers gripped his jaw, angling his face upward as Liam took everything he could give. Sharp teeth tugged at his bottom lip, just enough to make him whine, and a tongue carefully soothed the sting. Liam’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, begging entrance and Theo was all too willing to give in. It slid gently against his own, stroking languidly into his mouth in a way that made his skin simmer. Before he had time to start a war for dominance, Liam pulled back and leaned their foreheads together with a soft pant. His fingers slipped down and stroked Theo’s neck, a lazy smile spreading across his lips.

“The hell was that?” Theo asked with a low chuckle, his racing heart ruining the steady calm he fought to portray.

“Thought I’d finally shut you up,” he taunted with a satisfied smirk. Theo snorted softly and lightly bumped their noses together, another soft laugh escaping him. “I wasn’t misunderstanding you, was I?”

“Not at all.” The chimera hummed and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. “I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“I didn’t know it until the zoo,” Liam confessed softly with a brush of lips against his cheek. “After, I guess. When we were in your truck...you were smiling. You looked so happy and I didn’t know what to make of it. I’ve never been into guys before but you’re different.”

“I’m pretty sure I still have a dick, Liam.”

“Ass.” Liam gently swatted his shoulder, grinning. “You know what I mean.” And yeah, he did. Theo knew exactly what he was trying to explain. Something like hope started to unfurl in his chest.

“It was the ghost riders for me. We were fighting them in the hospital and one of them had me on my knees. I thought I was dead...but then you killed it. I couldn’t believe it. After all, you kept threatening to put me back in the ground.” Theo’s lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. Liam started to return it but something flickered in his gaze, understanding dawning on him.

“That’s why you decided to be the bait,” he whispered in horror. 

“Little wolf, I couldn’t let them take you. I owed you my life for bringing me back. I know it wasn’t your first choice but-”

“It was wrong of us to do that to you,” Liam interrupted firmly. 

“You weren’t wrong when you said I deserved to rot down there.” Theo murmured, raising his hand to stroke Liam’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Liam swallowed hard, leaning into the touch. “I didn’t think about it until later...until after you’d disappeared. You were terrified when we got to the hospital and that’s why you lashed out when I turned the sirens on. You were afraid of being lost-” Theo’s fingers trembled against his cheek and he turned, pressing a kiss against his palm, “and I didn’t care. I’m sorry.”

“You wanted to protect Scott and give him time to find what he needed. I didn’t hold it against you.” Theo said gently. “I...I won’t lie. I was terrified of dying by their hands. I’d already been forgotten once, I didn’t want to live through it again.”

“I never forgot we sent you underground. I tried to forget but it was too hard. Whatever you went through, you came back a different person.” Liam’s lips pressed softly against his wrist. 

“You’re getting sentimental on me, Dunbar.” He laughed weakly and brushed his thumb across Liam’s lower lip before dropping his hand into his lap. “I think it’s about time we get out of here. I’m sure Scott will want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You just want to dump me off on my alpha.” Liam smiled weakly and slowly let go of Theo, getting to his feet and offering a hand. “You okay to drive right now?”

“I’ll be fine.” Theo assured, squeezing his hand lightly as they started to walk down the stairs. Liam smiled as he tangled their fingers together.

-

Cell reception returned when they were pulling into the school parking lot. Theo had barely put the truck in park before Liam was out the door, running to where Scott and the others were walking outside. He stayed put, watching through the windshield as the alpha tightly hugged his beta to his chest and rubbed his back in comfort. Liam was in good hands, he didn’t need Theo to stick around and ruin the moment. As his fingers inched toward the gearshift, the soft murmur of his name dragged his attention back to the group. 

Scott was watching him and Liam was starting to turn around, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize what Theo was trying to do. “It’s okay,” Scott continued in the same soft tone that he’d said his name. “You’re not unwelcome.”

‘Tell that to the rest of your pack,” Theo muttered as his gaze shifted to Stiles who was frowning heavily at him. “I was just dropping Liam off-”

“I don’t want you to go,” Liam whispered. He hesitated for a moment, watching the beta, before giving a small nod and cutting the engine. Pocketing his keys, he climbed out and slowly made his way over to the small group. “Theo saved my life back at the hospital,” he told Scott. “He’s not the same guy.”

“Like hell he isn’t,” Stiles snorted. “Remember when he killed Scott after he tried making you do it? And putting my dad in the hospital?” Theo straightened his shoulders at the truths thrown at him, breathing slowly through his nose in an effort to keep his emotions under control. 

“I trust him,” Scott spoke softly and surprised them all. “He could have run when this all started but he didn’t. He helped keep Liam and his friends safe tonight. He had a chance to leave town and he didn’t take it. As far as I’m concerned, he’s our ally now.”

“That’s all I need.” Theo said, shifting uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him. “I’m not looking to join your pack or get in anyone’s way. But I’m not leaving Beacon Hills.” His gaze drifted to Liam who offered him a wide smile. “I’ve got something to stick around for.”

“Wha-” eyes widening, Stiles snapped his head to the side to give Scott a disbelieving look. “I’ve been gone for a few months.  _ Months _ . And you let him defile our son?!”

“I’m not your son,” Liam scoffed.

“This is news to me.” Scott frowned at his best friend and then looked at Liam. “Did you think you couldn’t tell me?” He didn’t mask the hurt in his voice and something in Theo clenched as a wounded look flashed across Liam’s face.

“It wasn’t like that, Scott. This just happened. Like, less than ten minutes ago just happened.” Liam stepped back from him and reached for Theo’s hand, interlocking their fingers as he tugged the chimera a step closer. “And before you ask, this  _ is _ what I want.”

“I just want you to be happy.” Scott smiled softly at his beta. “I can’t say I quite understand but...I’ll try.”

“Good enough for me,” Theo murmured.

“I would just like to go on record and say this is a terrible idea.” Stiles said.

“I’m with Stiles.” Malia piped up. Theo started at that, surprised that he’d momentarily forgotten her existence. Liam’s hand squeezed his in reassurance.

“It’s up to me, not you. You don’t really get to have a say in my love life.” He pointed out to Stiles and the werecoyote.

“Not to distract you from this very interesting conversation,” Lydia cut in, “but I think we have company.” She nodded toward the black car pulling up in front of the school, slowly rolling to a halt a few feet from them.

“Hunters?” Stiles asked, looking at his pack 

“Well,” a familiar voice drawled as the car door opened, “I would hope not.” Isaac smiled as he climbed out and raised an eyebrow at the group. “Am I late?”

“Isaac.” Scott grinned and started to run, barreling into the other boy and wrapping him in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Jackson called and said you might need some help. I didn’t think the party would be over.” The other boy grinned and lifted his hand in a casual wave at the others.

“Who is he?” Liam whispered to Stiles, frowning slightly.

“Isaac. One of Derek’s first betas.” The human explained. “Nice to see you finally ditched the scarves,” he called out. 

“Derek had betas?” Liam frowned, watching his friends all walk over and take turns hugging Isaac. 

“Who are they?” Isaac frowned as he hugged Lydia, tilting his head inquisitively at Liam and Theo.

“Isaac, Liam is my first beta. And Theo is…” Scott hesitated, trying to find the words. 

“My boyfriend.” Liam filled in for him, glancing up at Theo’s soft intake of breath. 

“I would have said murderous chimera that killed Scott, but I guess that still works.” Stiles tacked on, earning a glare from Liam. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Isaac in a friendly hug, quietly promising to explain things to him later.

“I should go make sure my mom is okay.” Scott said after a moment. “Liam, do you want to come over?”

“Actually, I think I should go home. I need to see my parents and fill them in.” He didn’t want to leave his alpha and pack but he knew his mom. She would kill him if he stayed out all night again or disappeared without some kind of warning. “But I can come over for breakfast in the morning.”

“Call if you need anything. And be careful, there could still be hunters.” Scott cautioned before shifting his gaze. “Theo…”

“Don’t worry, Scott. I’ll keep an eye on him.” He assured. “I’ll make sure he gets home safely.”

“Thank you. And Theo...you’re welcome to join him.” The offer left him speechless and he could only nod, rooted to the spot as Scott and the others departed to head to his house. He turned at last when Liam started pulling him toward his truck, nabbing the keys from his pocket. 

“Can you even drive?” Theo asked as he climbed into the passenger side, too distracted to pay much attention. It was probably for the best that the beta drive. 

“I have my license and a car,” Liam said as he buckled in. He adjusted the seat to slide it forward a little, blushing as Theo gave him a curious look. “I can’t reach, okay?” He huffed. 

“It’s adorable.” Theo chuckled and reached over, covering Liam’s hand with his own. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to Scott’s house?”

“I really need to talk to my parents. I’ve put it off for long enough. I’d really like it if you’d stay while I explain things to them. If they don’t take it well…”

“They will. But if they don’t then we’ll figure it out. Melissa can always talk to them as well.” Theo wove their fingers together as Liam began to drive. Silence stretched between them after that, comfortable yet Theo knew something was bothering the beta. “Go ahead and ask,” he said as they reached an intersection and stopped.

“What happened to your parents?” The question didn’t quite catch him off guard but it was a close call. Sighing, Theo shifted his gaze out the windshield and stared at the empty road.

“My real ones or the ones I used to fake signatures for me?” 

“Both?” The question hung between them as though it were made of glass, ready to shatter everything at a moment’s notice.

“Pull into that parking lot.” Theo said after a moment, pointing to an empty church ahead of them. Liam nodded and did as told, cutting the engine and letting silence fill the cab. Theo took the chance to unbuckle himself, climbing out of the truck without a word. Liam scrambled after him, hopping into the bed and sitting on the side as he watched Theo across from him. There was an uncomfortable pause before Theo cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “You know my parents took me away from Beacon Hills after the death of my sister?”

“Yeah, Stiles mentioned it.” Liam said gently. “If it’s too much…”

“I  _ want _ to tell you. I need to tell someone.” Theo sighed and raked a hand back through his hair. “My parents...they never made it out of Beacon Hills alive. The dread doctors let them live just long enough to withdraw me from school and then...then they killed them.” His jaw clenched slightly. “I can still hear their screams sometimes. They killed my mom first. She tried to shield me but they threw her aside like she was nothing. Her spine broke first, I think. It was either that or her neck. But she still wasn’t dead. She cried and begged for them to stop...and then they crushed her skull in.” He shuddered, drawing in a shaky breath.

“Dad was next. He was too drunk to run, easy prey I guess. His death was messy. I remember watching his skin split open and he bled out. It was my punishment for not staying with the dread doctors. They didn’t ask me to kill my sister, Liam. They said she wanted me to take her heart. They promised they’d give her mine and said she was strong enough to survive the transplant. So I believed them. When she didn’t make it...I ran away. I made it to the bridge before I passed out and that’s where the sheriff found us the next day. Her body was in the water but...there wasn’t a lot left. It looked like she’d been chewed up and the pieces spit back out. I went home to my parents and within a few days, they were gone too. I didn’t have anyone else so I stayed with the doctors.” He looked up with glassy eyes, swallowing thickly.

“They raised me to be their perfect killing machine. All I had to do was lure in other kids...they had a better chance of surviving the surgeries. For a long time, they tried to create more genetic chimeras and make them into creatures like me. Every single one died. So they needed to find others who were already genetic chimeras. As they started to look and I learned more about the supernatural, I started wanting a pack of my own. I was desperate for some kind of connection, I guess. Anything to make the days pass easier. By the time we were here, it was all I could think about. I thought that if they created chimeras that lasted and finally had the one they wanted...I’d be free. I could have my own pack. But I wanted power and I was willing to do anything for it.”

“As far as my fake parents are concerned, their story is simple. I terrorized a couple into pretending to be my family and threatened to kill them at every moment they tried to go against me. But once I had my chimera pack, I stopped paying attention to them. They ran the moment they knew they could get away from me. They’re probably still alive out there. I hope they are, at least.” He whispered the last part, hanging his head as shame filled him. “I’m not proud of who I was. Not anymore.”

“But you’re different now.” The raw belief in his voice was enough to make Theo look back up at Liam. “I can smell how guilty you are and your heartbeat says you’re telling the truth. The old Theo would have been too calm but emotionally your chemosignals are all over the place. I like this Theo.” 

“Well I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Theo gave him a half smile and shifted his shoulders back, neck cracking in the process. “You saved my life.” In more ways than Theo was willing to admit. 

“Then I guess we’re even.” Liam smiled slowly at him and Theo shook his head. 

“Nah. I’m always going to be in your debt. But I don’t mind. It’s just another reason for me to stick around.” A soft smile graced his lips, growing as Liam crossed over the bed of the truck and sat next to him. Warm lips pressed to the corner of his mouth as the beta leaned into his side. “We should get you home.” Theo turned his head and gently kissed his forehead. “Before your parents think you’re missing.”

“I’m not looking forward to this.” Liam confessed, grimacing. 

“I know. If it’s any consolation, I’ll be right beside you.” 

“That’s all I need.”

-

It felt like the calm before the storm as Liam parked Theo’s truck in the driveway. The closer they got, the harder he clutched Theo’s hand until the bones were grinding together. Twice Theo had told him that he was breaking his hand and Liam had guiltily let go. Now they were finally ready for the conversation with his parents and Liam’s expression reflected his sheer terror. “What if they kick me out?” He whined softly, looking over at Theo.

“Then I take you to stay with Scott and his mom. But they aren’t going to do that, pup. Trust me.” Theo unbuckled himself and slid closer to Liam, pulling him into a hug. “You’re going to tell them the truth and I’ll be right beside you through it all.”

“I love you.” The words came tumbling from Liam’s mouth and Theo went rigid. There was no deception from the beta and yet...could he believe those words?

“Liam-” he swallowed thickly but the beta cut him off.

“I’m not asking you to say it back. Not even close. I just needed you to know.” He kissed Theo softly before slowly extracting himself from the hug. “Now let’s go and get this over with.” He opened the door and climbed out, taking a deep breath. The pair made it halfway up the sidewalk to the front door before it swung wide open, a blonde woman stepping onto the porch.

“Oh thank god.” She whispered before launching herself at Liam, tears rolling down her cheeks. “David! He’s home!” She yelled, clinging tightly to her son.

“Mom, I can’t breathe.” Liam huffed softly as he hugged her back. “Why are you crying?’

“You’re an idiot.” She flicked his ear, squeezing him tightly before catching sight of Theo. “Who is this?” She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. A dark-skinned man that Theo recognized from the hospital stepped outside, immediately going to join the reunion hug.

“This is Theo. It’s kind of a long story. I want to tell you all of it.” Liam burrowed into his mother’s hold. “Can we talk?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek and loosened her hold, offering Theo a warm smile. “I’m Jenna. This is my husband, David.” She introduced as Liam wormed his way around her to give David an individual hug. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Theo smiled weakly, hoping that was what the situation called for. He followed the family inside, shifting uncomfortably as Jenna led her son straight to the couch and sat him between her and David. He sat down in the armchair closest to them, waiting for Liam to begin. 

“Did you stop them?” David asked, taking Theo by surprise.

“Stop who?” Liam’s brow creased in confusion and his parents shared a look over his head. “What are you talking about?” 

“The hunters, sweetheart. Did you stop the hunters?” Jenna asked softly. “Because if they’re coming for my baby again then they have another thing coming.”

“Mom…” Liam drew in a sharp breath, looking over at Theo with wide eyes. The chimera mirrored his expression, watching the blonde woman reach up to brush back Liam’s hair.

“Honey. Is that what you wanted to tell me? Tell us? We know you’re a werewolf.” She said gently. Liam’s head snapped around to look at David who merely nodded and squeezed his shoulder. 

“But...how? I’ve kept it from you!”

“Your guidance counselor came looking for you the other week when you disappeared. That nasty woman told us her version of things.” Jenna smoothed down his hair and smiled softly. 

“Your mom was worried after you just vanished. She ended up talking to the sheriff and he clued us in. It...it was a lot to take in.” David confessed. “I don’t even understand half of what he was talking about. But he said you were safe with that Scott McCall boy and we needed to trust you.”

“But so help me, Liam Eugene Dunbar, if you do this again then I will find a silver stake.” Jenna poked him hard in the chest, earning a startled laugh.

“That’s for vampires, mom. And you got that from Buffy.”

“And your friend…” David looked over at Theo and gestured vaguely. “Is he…?”

“He’s a little more complicated. He’s a chimera. Not quite the same as a werewolf but still like us.” Liam smiled slightly at his boyfriend. “I wanted to tell you for so long. But things kept happening and people kept dying and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you.”

“You should be. Did you think I would love you any less? Either of us? You’re our son, Liam. I wish you would have told us.” Jenna sighed softly. 

“He didn’t want you to worry about him.” Theo spoke up, shifting as every eye turned to him. “He was struggling and he didn’t want anyone to see it. He thought he was protecting you.”

“Of course he did.” Jenna smiled slightly, the worry in her eyes starting to fade. “You’re okay though, right? Both of you?”

“Yes ma’am. The threat...it might not be completely gone.” Theo said slowly, searching for the right words. “But the town is safe from the thing that caused all of this. It heightened everyone’s fears and put them on edge.”

“Oh.” Jenna hummed, nodding. “That might explain the recurring dreams of giant spiders I’ve been having. And rodeo clowns.” Liam let out a choked laugh, his eyes watering as he leaned in and hugged her tightly. She squeezed him back and continued to watch Theo, smoothing a hand down her son’s back. “Thank you for bringing him home to us. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him.”

“You’re welcome.” Theo genuinely smiled at her and then glanced at Liam. “Do you need anything else?” He asked, slowly getting to his feet. The beta turned with wide eyes and immediately rocketed to his feet. At his side, his fingers twitched as though he’d wanted to reach out and had restrained himself. 

“You don’t have to go…” he looked down at his parents, swallowing hard. “Does he? Can he stay?”

“I wasn’t planning on letting him go anywhere.” Jenna said as she stood and wiped at her eyes. “You boys must be hungry. I’ve saved leftovers from dinner. Liam, you’ll have to share.” She tousled her son’s hair and started toward the kitchen. “David, can you make up the guest bedroom?”

“Actually…” Liam stopped his father before he could open his mouth to answer, glancing over at Theo. “I was going to ask him to stay with me tonight. In my room.” His cheeks turned a light pink as he found a new interest in the carpet, lightly tapping the point of his shoe against it. 

“Oh.” Jenna paused in the doorway and turned, nodding. “All right. But if you are planning to have sex, don’t. We’d like to sleep.”

“Mom!” The tips of his ears were practically burning. 

“Honey. You kissed him in his truck in the driveway. Was I not supposed to see that?” Jenna looked far too amused as she continued her walk into the kitchen. Sharing a look, Theo and Liam scrambled after her while David’s chuckles followed them from the room. “Liam, can you be a dear and get yourselves drinks? Theo, you can have a seat at the table.”

“I wasn’t keeping this from you either.” Liam said as he grabbed two cups from the cabinet, glancing over at his mother. “This just happened.”

“I’m not mad, sweetheart. But we are all going to sit down and talk tomorrow, preferably with your friend Scott here. I have so many questions. But right now, I think you should eat and go to bed. You must be exhausted.” Jenna said as she scooped leftovers into a bowl, setting it in the microwave. 

“Thank you.” Theo said, watching her with a small smile. He already liked this woman, her smile was full of warmth and she had accepted her son without question. He could understand why Liam was worried about upsetting her  but he wanted to shake the beta and tell him how stupid he was for it. 

“I was going to see Scott in the morning. You could come too.” Liam told his mother as he joined Theo at the table, sliding a glass of water his direction. “His mom will probably be there too.”

“Or Chris Argent,” Theo murmured. At Liam’s look of surprise, he rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t smell the attraction between them?”

“I was a little busy  trying to stop a war.” He lightly kicked him under the table, grinning. 

“I’d love to come with you tomorrow. Your father has to work but it can just be the three of us.” Pulling the food from the microwave, she carried it to the table and set two bowls in front of them. ‘I’m going to go to bed now. Please, for the love of god, don’t wake us up being horny teenage boys. I will make you sleep out in the garage.” She dropped a kiss to the top of Liam’s head as he let out a choked noise and squeezed Theo on the shoulder, smirking as she bid them goodnight and left the room. 

“I love your mom,” Theo decided when it became apparent that Liam had been rendered speechless. “I can’t believe you were scared to tell her. She was cool about everything. I told you so.” He grinned smugly, gently nudging Liam’s calf under the table. 

“Well you haven’t seen her angry yet.” Liam rolled his eyes. “But she’s incredible. I love my mom.” He admitted, his expression shifting into one of fond admiration and love. Something inside Theo wanted to see that look forever, the way it softened the corners of his mouth and a brightness filled his eyes. 

They finished their dinner in silence after that, the toll of the day finally catching up with both boys. Theo collected the dishes and washed them by hand, tiredly rubbing his eyes against his shoulder and stifling a yawn against his upper arm. “Come on,” Liam’s fingers curled gently around his elbow and guided him back from the sink. “I think it’s time for bed.” He led Theo up to his bedroom and opened the door, biting his lip. “Sorry about the mess…” Clothes were scattered over the floor, covering textbooks and a slew of papers. 

“How can you live like this?” Theo chuckled as he stepped over a textbook onto a bare patch of floor. 

“I’ve been a little busy,” Liam reminded with a huff as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, tossing them at Theo before hugging another set to his chest. “I’m going to shower first. I feel really gross.” He could feel the remnants of blood still caked on his leg and the stale scent of sweat covered hm.

“I’ll fall asleep if I shower.” Theo hummed as he sat down on the bed. “Do you care if I don’t bother with the shirt?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Liam promised, watching him lean down and start unlacing his shoes. He stepped into his bathroom and wet a washcloth before tossing it at Theo. “For your arm,” he explained with a grin as it slapped wetly against the chimera’s bare chest. Theo rolled his eyes and cleaned off the dried blood, not looking up as Liam closed the bathroom door. 

Liam wanted to shower quickly, he really did. But as soon as the hot water hit his aching muscles, he couldn’t help but groan and lean against the wall. He didn’t bother with soap until the temperature grew tepid, rinsing under water that was just on the wrong side of cold. He hurriedly toweled off and got dressed, grateful the heat still remained trapped in the bathroom. Walking out in a cloud of steam, he rubbed the towel against his hair and paused in the light that spilled out from behind him. Clothes had been gathered into his hamper, piled up above the brim but not a single sock spilling over. His textbooks had been stacked on top of his desk, papers straightened out beside them. The garbage can under his desk had been fitted with a new bag and there was no sign of any wrappers or dishes left of any surface. 

He looked at the bed where Theo was wearing sweatpants and nothing else, face buried against one pillow with another hugged to his chest. His breathing was shallow and from his heartbeat, Liam could tell that he was close to sleep. He crept silently across the room and set his towel and clothes in the hamper, letting his eyes adjust for a moment before he went to turn the bathroom light off. Sliding into bed, he gently tried to free his pillow from Theo’s hold and laughed quietly as a low whine emanated from the other boy. “Theo. I just want my pillow.” He whispered, nudging his cold toes against his ankles.

“Mine,” came the mumbled reply even as his grip loosened. Liam eased it from his arms and set it behind him, shuffling closer until his chest brushed against Theo’s. The chimera hummed softly and snaked his arm around his waist, the other trapped between them with his palm flat over Liam’s heart. It took some wriggling for Liam to do the same, his hand resting lightly over Theo’s as the other wrapped around him. “Stop moving,” he whined softly in the beta’s ear and Liam’s laughed puffed over his chest.

“Baby,” he teased as he tucked his head under Theo’s chin. His eyes drifted shut as the chimera nuzzled against his hair, both shifting minutely until they were comfortably wrapped in one another. 

“Love you,” Theo’s whispered confession caught him off guard and he tried to look up but it was too late. The chimera was already asleep, breath softly stirring Liam’s hair. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Theo’s skin before letting his eyes slip shut, lost in sleep shortly after.

-

_ He was nine years old again and trapped at the bottom of a hole. “I don’t want this,” he cried to the masked people surrounding the fresh grave. Another shovel of dirt fell on him and then another, his cries falling on willfully deaf ears. Tiny fingers clawed at the dirt, his heart racing as he tried to climb out of the hole. “No, please! I’m scared of the dark!” Tears welled in his eyes but his only answer was another shovelful of dirt raining down on his head. Within minutes, the dirt was filling his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. His last thought before falling unconscious was that Tara would have protected him. She wouldn’t have let him die alone. _

_ He opened his eyes again what felt like hours later, the scent of the earth filling his nostrils and choking his lungs. Terror filled him as he began to claw his way out, his chest burning as he dragged himself upward in what felt like a neverending mound. As he continued to climb, his fingers began to find bones buried alongside of him and the unmistakable scent of rotting flesh. Sickness filled him to the core but he continued to ascend, refusing to give pause until his fingers finally reached the open air. He pushed the dirt outward and grabbed onto solid ground at last, dragging himself from the grave as hacking coughs wracked his frame. He collapsed into a heap beside it, only just seeing his new claws retract into his skin before he was unconscious. _

_ “Theeeooooo.” A haunted whisper called out to him and his eyes opened in a laboratory just in time to see scalpels descending on his chest. _

_ “No! No, please!” He screamed and thrashed against his restraints, hiccoughing sobs rising from his chest as he begged for his life. “I don’t want it anymore! I want my mom! Tara! Dad!” He shrieked the names that flooded his mind, haunted and dead faces staring back at him. “Help! Please, I don’t want to die!” He shuddered and kicked his legs uselessly, his eyes shutting as he lost consciousness once again. _

_ The next time they opened, he was standing in front of his fake parents with a hammer in his hand. Off to the side, his birth mother stood with blood dripping from her crushed head and her body twisted at an unnatural angle. His father stared with empty eyes, blood steadily pooling at his feet as it dripped from the strips of skin barely left clinging to muscle.He brought the hammer down, screams sounding around him until he was clutching his head in agony. The tool clattered uselessly to the floor as he bellowed in response, nails pressing into his scalp until blood flowed easily through his fingers. He slumped sideways onto the floor and let his eyes close to the nightmares surrounding him.  _

_ “You’re gonna help us.” The words jarred him back to awareness and his eyes flew open. He was standing in Scott McCall’s kitchen, an island the only thing separating him from Liam and the sword. Hayden watched from a few feet away, her lips pressed in a line as she watched them. Theo remembered this too well, the fear that constricted his chest and the way he’d wanted to plead for his life. He couldn’t go back, not to her. Not to his own personal hell. _

_ “Liam, I don’t know what to do.” Theo pleaded, imploring with his eyes for the beta to understand. He couldn’t stop the Wild Hunt, he didn’t know how to put an end to what was happening around them. There was no explanation for why the ghost riders were stuck in the town unless the Nemeton had something to do with it.  _

_ “Well, you remember Stiles, so clearly you know more than we do.” Hayden said softly.  _

_ “You’re gonna help us or you’re going back.” Liam’s gaze hardened as he held the sword up. Theo swallowed back his fear and opened his mouth again but a haunted whispered reached his ears.  _

_ “Theeeeoooo…” he paled at the sound and slowly turned his head. Horror filled him as he saw his sister crouched on the floor mere feet away, wet hair hanging and obscuring her face. “Come back to me, Theo. I just want to play.” She tilted her head up and slowly smiled, her skin peeling from her jaw and beginning to disintegrate from her face.  _

_ “No.” Theo took a step back and turned to face Liam, his gaze pleading. “No please. Please don’t-“ This was wrong. This wasn’t how it had happened. Liam hadn’t sent him back into the ground. He’d threatened it plenty of times, sure, but he’d never actually acted on it.  _

_ “Time’s up.” The sword raised in the air, sinking into the ground before Theo has time to move. Tara chose that moment to strike, bony fingers digging into his ankles as she started to drag him back to the hole in the ground.  _

_ “Liam, no. This isn’t right!” Theo dug his claws into the ground, struggling against the steel hold of his dead sister. “You can’t do this to me!” _

_ “I’m not gonna help you. I’m not gonna save you.” Liam’s whisper echoed from a different memory, one far later and just as terrifying.  _

_ “Help me!” Theo screamed, bile rising from his throat as Tara’s whispers of his name shifting to something darker. Three shadows stretched from the ground, reaching for him with needles in hand. “Liam!” His claws were ripped off as Tara violently pulled him backwards, dragging him halfway down the hole. Bloodied nails scratched uselessly against the floor as tears streaked heavily down his cheeks. “What are you doing?!” _

_ “Letting you be the bait. I’m not dying for you.” Liam stepped back into the shadows, Hayden vanishing with him.  _

_ “Theo Raeken. Failure. Death eminent.” A chilling voice whispered in his ear. Silver began to pour from his hands and face until he finally let go, falling back into Tara’s waiting embrace. _

“No!” Theo jerked upright in bed, tearing himself from Liam’s hold. He shuddered and clutched at his chest, breath catching in his throat as he tried to remember how to make his lungs cooperate. Short gasps for air tore through him as he trembled, his vision blurred. Something moved in front of him and he whined, scrambling back across the mattress until he was at the edge.

“Theo! Theo, stop. It’s just me.” A voice swam through the ringing in his ears, still too hard to discern. “Theo?” The acrid scent of fear and blood forced him to look at the figure looming closer and closer, his breath rattling in his chest. A doorknob shook at the edge of his senses and he growled lowly, feeling the dull ache of his fangs tearing into his lower lip. “Don’t come in!” Panic swirled around the room and Theo groaned, pressing the heel of his palm against his forehead as he drew in a ragged breath. The pressure on his chest didn’t ease, worsening with each shaky inhale. 

“Theo, please. I don’t know what to do.” A hand reached for his knee and his own hand dropped, grabbing it and clinging for dear life. Someone inhaled sharply, a pained noise escaping them, and another hand covered his own. “Theo. You’re hurting me, stop.” Fingers scrabbled at his wrist, nails digging in, and he couldn’t let go. His hold grew stronger, the bones cracking under the pressure. The hand covering his own shifted and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into glowing yellow eyes. “ _ Theo _ ,” the pleading of his name stirred something at the edge of his memory. Liam? 

“Theo, it’s me. You’re okay, you’re safe.” He sounded hurt. “You have to let go, please.” The weight was slowly being pulled from his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath, coughing. Something bright red fell between them and his eyes were drawn to the fresh blood now staining the bedsheets. 

_ Bed _ . They were in Liam’s room. The realization jarred him painfully back to reality, silencing the ringing in his ears. Theo breathed deeply and coughed again, the sound wet as blood spilled from his lips. “Liam?” He murmured as he looked at the beta, trying to understand what was happening. He had his wrist cradled against his chest, the angle all wrong. “You’re hurt…”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Liam grit his teeth and edged closer. “You’ve got to heal, Theo.” 

“Heal…?” His gaze dropped down, blood dribbling down his chin and falling steadily onto his stomach. There was a wound in his chest, blood pouring from what looked like holes where someone had tried to rip his heart out. “No. No no no.” He whined softly, snapping his head to look at the shadows of the room. “She can’t be here.” Everything was horribly wrong, shaking him to the core. How had Tara managed to escape?

“It’s just us, Theo.” Liam’s voice drew his attention and he shuddered, swaying back slightly. Strong fingers curled around his arm and dragged him closer before he could fall off the bed and he found himself slumping into Liam’s chest. “She’s not here. I promise.” He watched, only vaguely aware of the sensation, as black veins swirled through Liam’s arm. “You have to heal, dammit.” Liam’s fearful voice brought him back to focus and he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. “That’s it, you’re doing great. You’re okay, Theo. You’re safe.” The words were repeated against his temple and he stayed like that until the wound had disappeared. He eased himself up slowly, his eyes drawn to his own bloodied hand.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked in horror, scanning Liam for any trace of injury. Aside from Theo’s own blood, there was nothing but his formerly broken wrist. 

“You...you did that to yourself.” Liam’s concerned gaze met his and he looked down, shuddering.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I don’t care.” Liam gently gripped his cheek, forcing him to look up. “Will you be okay here for just a minute?” Theo wanted to shake his head, fear clawing at his insides, but he forced himself to nod. Of course the other boy immediately saw through it.

“Mom?” He raised his voice a little. “Can you get us some water? Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare.” 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Jenna’s voice came softly from the other side of the door. Theo listened to her retreat before looking back at Liam, watching him.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” The smaller man gently tugged him from the bed and guided him to the bathroom. Theo stared at his bloodied reflection, nausea filling him as he shakily clutched at the counter in support. The bathtub turned on behind him and Liam grabbed a washcloth, wetting it from the sink before slowly turning Theo to face him. He tenderly wiped the blood from his face, smoothing his fingers across his cheek softly. He took care to clean his hand next and then his chest and stomach, each movement gentle and comforting. “Can you get in the bath?” Liam asked as he tossed the washcloth into the sink, watching Theo with soft eyes. 

“I’m wearing sweatpants.” Theo felt the need to remind him, frowning as Liam chuckled softly.

“I know. Taking a bubble bath can help after nightmares. I didn’t think you’d want to go back to bed.”

“Oh.” Theo nodded absently and slipped his thumbs under the waistband, averting his gaze.

“You get in and I’ll be right back.” Warm lips pressed to his cheek before he stepped from the bathroom, leaving Theo to get in. He numbly dropped his pants and boxers to the floor, the movements mechanical as he climbed into the warm water. He eased himself into a sitting position, vaguely aware of Liam and his mother talking quietly in the bedroom. The beta returned a moment later and knelt beside the tub, leaning over the water to grab a small bottle on the shelf beside him. He squeezed something lavender scented into the water and dipped his hand in, stirring until bubbles began to spread. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Theo murmured as he leaned back against the wall. “You can go back to bed. I’m…” The word fine stuck in his throat, refusing to budge.

“I don’t mind. Besides, I was awake before you anyways.” Liam said, reaching out to cup his cheek. “I’m not going to make you talk about it. But I’m here.” He said softly, smiling as Theo’s hand reached up and covered his own. 

“It was just a bad dream.” Theo swallowed hard and squeezed Liam’s hand gently. 

“You were begging for help. And...and you said I couldn’t do that to you.” Liam started hesitantly, biting the inside of his cheek.

“It was nothing.” The lie tasted like ash on his tongue and he didn’t have to be supernatural to know Liam wasn’t buying it. Thankfully he didn’t press the issue, only smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. He couldn’t make the chimera talk, not when he wasn’t ready. 

“Let me wash your hair for you.” The request was out in the open before Liam was fully aware of what he’d offered. Theo’s surprise mirrored his own but before he could retract his words, the chimera gave a careful nod. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Theo closed his eyes and tipped his head back, sinking down so the bubbles covered his chest. He breathed slowly through his nose, relaxing as Liam used a cup to pour water over his head. A bottle clicked open a moment later, a raspberry vanilla scent that he’d come to associate with Liam reaching his nose. Fingers carefully began to work their way through his hair, stroking along his scalp and detangling the ends. He felt as though he were floating, drifting in and out of consciousness as Liam took care of him. 

He hadn’t been aware that he’d fallen asleep until Liam gently shook his shoulder, the sound of water draining reaching his ears. “Come on, Theo. You’re too heavy to carry.” A teasing note entered Liam’s voice and he smiled slowly, blinking his eyes open and getting to his feet. A towel was slowly rubbed over his skin and he allowed his eyes to shut again, this time making a conscious effort to stay alert so he didn’t fall. Liam helped him step out of the tub a moment later and into a pair of boxers, warm hands moving up his thighs in a soft caress. 

“Keep touching me like that and we’ll have more problems,” Theo warned softly as he cracked his eyes open to watch the beta. 

“Promise?” Liam smirked and stood up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Come on. Mom made up the guest room for us.” He took Theo’s hand and led him from the bathroom, down to the far end of the hall outside of his bedroom. The only light in the room came from a soft blue night light in the corner. The pair climbed into bed without a word, settling together comfortably with their roles reversed. Liam cradled Theo’s head against his chest, fingers combing through damp hair and their legs tangled together.

“I don’t remember all of it.” Theo murmured after a while. He didn’t look up, too afraid of the concern in Lim’s eyes. “It wasn’t just one nightmare. It kept like I was just flashing through memories and they started to blur together. The dread doctors...my parents….the sword…” He took a slow breath. “You...you sent me back to hell. Tara was ready to rip my heart out again. I couldn’t hold on and you said you weren’t going to save me. Then I woke up.”

“What...what do you mean? Rip your heart out again?” Liam asked quietly, his fingers stilling against Theo’s scalp.

“That’s what happened in hell. She tore it out again and again and again. It was like a game to her. But it was her heart. I finally learned to stop fighting and just let her take it. I told her she didn’t have to stop.” Liam tensed and Theo knew he was remembering Malia trying to rip his throat out, telling her the same thing.

“Theo…” Liam’s voice trembled against his hair and he hugged himself closer to the beta, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t real-”

“But your memories were. And I kept threatening to send you back to that.” Liam’s arms squeezed around him tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be. You didn’t know. I deserved it, Liam. I know that.”

“No, you really didn’t. Peter did some awful things and Scott still let him stick around. He owes you an apology. We all do.” Liam’s throat tightened as he kissed Theo’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I really am.”

“I just...I didn’t want you to think I was hiding anything. I didn’t think I’d be having nightmares like that. I’m usually not so disoriented when I wake up.”

“I’ll do everything to keep you safe. You’re never going through any of that again. If the pack still wants to send you back, it’ll be over my dead body.” The promise is growled softly and Theo can only nod, pressing himself firmly against Liam. He knew it wouldn’t be so easy but for now, he had to believe him. 

-

A soft knock on the door roused Theo the next morning. He groaned in acknowledgment and lifted his head from Liam’s chest. Jenna smiled from the doorway as she peeked her head inside, nodding in greeting. “I just wanted to check in on you. You slept through breakfast and lunch. Scott came by to find you and I said you needed your rest. I hope that’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Theo rasped. He cleared his throat and smiled weakly, slowly worming his way out of Liam’s hold. “Last night…”

“We all have nightmares. I’m sorry you have to go through them.” Jenna said softly. “Don’t worry about anything else, I took care of it. You focus on your rest right now. If he wakes up and you’re hungry, there’s leftover pizza for you. I’ve got to run to the store for a few things for you.”

“Me?” Theo frowned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh honey. You didn’t think you were going to live here without having some comforts, did you? I’ve already taken measurements for a desk for that wall and ordered one. Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes and have a day, just the two of us.”

“Why?” Theo’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t live here.”

“You do now. For as long as you want. And before you argue with me, this isn’t too much. It’s what any parent would do. Last night...I haven’t seen Liam look so happy with someone in a long time. And he was so worried after your nightmare, he really cares about you. I know you don’t have a place to go so you’re going to stay here.” She said quietly, watching him with nothing but kindness in her eyes.

“Scott told you.” The accusation fell flat from his lips. 

“He strongly hinted at it. I wasn’t going to pry.” She shrugged one shoulder, nodding to the figure stretching beside him. “I’ll leave you two to it. Don’t forget about the pizza.” She slipped out of the room without another word, leaving him to face a grumpy looking Liam.

“What’s the matter, little wolf?” His lips stretched in a smile as the younger boy huffed and made grabby hands for him.

“Wanted to wake up differently. What did she want?” Liam caught his arm, dragging Theo back down against his chest and nosing against his hair. 

“Apparently I’m your new roommate.” Theo murmured, content to snuggle back into Liam’s hold for a little longer. “And to tell us there is pizza downstairs.” Liam laughed quietly, his fingers curling around Theo’s arm as he slung a knee over his hip. “What’s so funny?” Theo hummed, scraping his teeth lightly over Liam’s collarbone.

“I was thinking about Mason. I could hear him saying ‘oh god, they were roommates’ to me.” Liam chuckled again and Theo joined him, the shadows from the night having fallen away in the light of day. Things weren’t going to magically get better now that the war had ended but here in Liam’s arms? There was nowhere he’d rather start.

-

Living with Liam was surprisingly easy. Jenna made sure he felt right at home, letting him help with dinner and splitting chores evenly between the two teenage boys. They sat down as a family two days after he moved in and played board games at the kitchen table, the banter flowing freely. There was no fear of saying the wrong thing, especially because Jenna had no fear of going below the belt and giving sass as good as she got it. It was easy to love her.

David was a different story. Theo respected the other man, he truly did. But he was sometimes cautious, unsure of what to say, and Theo could see how he was still struggling to accept the supernatural. He masked it better around Liam but on the rare mornings they had breakfast just the two of them, he saw through the cracks. But David was trying and that was what counted. One morning over coffee he’d wordlessly handed Theo the job listings section of the paper, a few circled in navy blue. “Thought these might interest you. Jenna said you were looking,” was all he’d said before telling him to have a good day and walking out the door.

A week from his move-in with the Geyer family, Theo found himself dressing in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his closet door. He smoothed a hand down across his jacket, staring at his own reflection. The black suit fit him well, tailored to perfection to his measurements. Jenna hadn’t questioned him when he’d asked if that was the first piece of clothing he could get. He wasn’t sure how often he would wear it but today called for it.

“Theo?” A soft knock on his bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts. He collected a black tie from a hanger and walked out, slowly pulling it around his neck as Liam walked in. “Oh.” The beta swallowed, shifting as he watched him for a moment. “Job interview?”

“Not exactly.” Theo gave him a half hearted smile. “The funeral is today.” 

“Funer-oh.” Liam’s eyes widened in understanding and he stepped closer, touching his arm. “I didn’t know you were going.”

“I don’t think I can miss it.” Theo murmured, looking down into soft blue eyes. “You don’t have to come-”

“Of course I will. I wasn’t paying attention to the date, that’s all.” Fingers curled around his arm in reassurance before dropping to Liam’s side. “Do you have ten minutes?”

“Sure.” He’d been planning to get there early, this wouldn’t take away from that. 

“Thank you.” Gentle lips touched his cheek and then Liam was gone, leaving him to his thoughts. Theo smiled and returned to the mirror, making sure his tie was perfect before smoothing down his hair again. Maybe he’d  take Jenna up on her offer to give it a trim. The length wasn’t an issue as much as split ends.

Ten minutes later he made his way downstairs, smiling as he saw Liam already waiting for him. “You look good, little wolf.” He pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his temple, squeezing him around the waist.

“So do you.” Liam nuzzled against his jaw before pulling free to take a step back. “Ready?” He asked, taking Theo by the hand  and weaving their fingers together.

“As ready as I can be.” Theo murmured as he pulled his keys from his pocket. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Anything you need, I’ll always be there.” Liam promised, leading him out the front door.

-

The church parking lot was mostly empty by the time that Theo parked. He checked the time with a frown, noticing they only had ten minutes before the service began. He squeezed Liam’s hand and walked him toward the door, nodding politely to the well dressed men that greeted them at the door. When they walked inside, Theo clenched his jaw as his gaze swept over the mostly empty room. He paused at the registry book and signed his name, making sure Liam did the same before the walked into the main room. There were less than ten people milling through the pews, chatting quietly with one another.

“I can’t believe this.” Theo hissed through his teeth as he led Liam closer to the front. His gaze fixed on the casket less than twenty feet away, his feet guiding them closer without thought. “He deserved better.”

“I know.” Liam’s grip tightened momentarily on his hand. “Nolan is here,” he added in a softer voice. 

“But no one else from school. None of his so-called friends, none of the teachers…” Theo’s jaw quivered in anger. 

“But you and I are here. You came even when you didn’t know him. I’m sure his family will appreciate that.” Liam wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into his side as Theo stared down at the young man in the casket. 

“He was just manipulated, Liam. Someone older and more experienced told him exactly what to do and he just listened. His own allies gunned him down in cold blood and didn’t stick around to help him.” Theo set his hand gently on Gabe’s casket, closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Liam didn’t say anything, giving him the silence he desired until it was time for the funeral to begin. He moved Theo back to one of the closest rows, giving Nolan a half hearted smile across the aisle before the family was brought in and the service began.

Twenty-three people in total attended Gabe’s funeral. The number filled Theo with nausea and resentment as they walked out to the cemetery, listening to the priest speak over the casket. Liam held his hand the entire time, offering his support in silence and grounding him to the present. Nolan kept his distance, hovering just outside of Theo’s line of sight. He wondered if the other human was ashamed that he’d fought back against the other teen, if his attendance was supposed to show signs of remorse. He still hadn’t been a friend in the boy’s last moments. Theo wasn’t sure he could forgive that.

As the family rose and laid flowers on the casket, Theo leaned in and pressed his lips to Liam’s ear. “We should go.” He murmured. His boyfriend nodded and started to turn them, pausing as Nolan stepped into their path. He licked his lips, mouth opening and closing a few times before he swallowed audibly.

“Thank you for coming.” He said after another beat of silence. “Gabe...he would have appreciated it. I know his family does.” He glanced over to the side and Theo followed his gaze, watching the parents lift a small girl to place the final flower on his casket. “Were you leaving?” He drew Theo’s attention back to him and he forced himself to nod. “You should wait until you meet his parents. His mom-”

“I’m not interested.” Theo muttered, moving to sidestep around him. He frowned as Nolan scrambled back and stood in his way, eyes narrowed. “Nolan-”

“Nolan,” a woman’s voice interrupted. Theo turned his head and tensed his fingers around Liam’s, taking a deep breath. “Are these your friends?” She studied Theo with dark brown eyes, her mouth parting slightly. “Is this…?”

“Theo Raeken, ma’am.” He introduced himself. “This is Liam Dunbar. We’re so sorry for your loss.”

“I was hoping you would come. Please, call me Penelope. Nolan...he told me that you were the last person to speak to Gabe. That you…” Tears welled in her eyes and she held her chin higher. “That you helped make his pain easier. I wanted to thank you for not letting my son die alone.”

“No one deserved that.” Theo said softly. Something small and fragile wrapped around his legs and he flinched, looking down in surprise at the dark-haired girl now clinging to him. 

“Carmella!” Penelope gently grabbed her by the arm, tugging her away. “You can’t just go up and hug strangers without asking.”

“It’s all right.” Theo assured. He let go of Liam’s hand and knelt down, smiling gently at the child. “Did you want a hug?”

“Yes, please.” Dark eyes watched him curiously before she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Theo hugged her close, smiling fondly as she pressed her face against his shoulder. “Mama said you made Gabe feel better and he’s in a better place now. Thank you.” She whispered. Theo’s chest constricted and he tightened his hold, nodding soundlessly against her. “Would you like to be my friend too?”

“I would love that.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat, rubbing a hand down her back. “You know your big brother loved you, don’t you?”

“Yeah! He told me every day.” She pulled back and beamed at him, a gap between her teeth showing. “Do you have a big brother?”

“No. I...I used to have a big sister but she had to go away like Gabe.” Theo confessed softly, tears filling his eyes. 

“Maybe she and Gabe are friends! I bet they’re playing together right now, watching over us. Mama says one day we’ll see them again. But not until I’m bigger.” Carmella pouted slightly.

“It just makes waiting all the more special. You’ll be so big and you’ll have so many stories to tell your big brother.” Theo smiled weakly. “Talk to him, tell him all of the cool stuff you get to do. You’ll never be alone because he’s always going to watch over you and protect you. That’s what big siblings do.”

“Is that what your sister does?” Carmella asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

“She visits me every night in my dreams.” Theo murmured, suppressing a shudder. “Maybe now she won’t be so lonely with Gabe.”

“Yeah!” Carmella beamed and darted in for a quick hug, kissing his cheek. “I have to go now. Cousin Molly has this really cool doll that I want to see. It was nice meeting you!” She grinned and ran to one of the other children nearby, leaving Theo and the others. He straightened up and looked at Penelope, opening his mouth to apologize for overstepping his boundaries when she stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Theo.” She whispered shakily, sniffling as he hugged her carefully. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” He said softly, surprised when she drew back from his arms. 

“You weren’t the one that killed him,” she reached out and gently squeezed his hand. “You’re a good man. I just wanted to say thank you for not letting him die on his own. I’m so thankful for you being there in his last moments.” She leaned in, softly kissing his cheek. “And thank you for what you told my daughter.”

“I meant every word of it.” Theo assured her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled weakly and turned to Nolan, hugging him before walking away. The other boy smiled weakly before excusing himself, walking over to Gabe’s father to speak to him.

“You okay?” Liam asked quietly as they started their walk from the cemetery. He reached out, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly. 

“No,” Theo admitted. He paused as they reached the road, turning and looking back at the small group of people scattering across the graveyard. He turned back to Liam and wrapped his arms around him, settling his hands loosely on his waist as the other’s looped around his neck. “But I will be.” Leaning their foreheads together, he brushed his lips tenderly against Liam’s. “How can I not be with you by my side?”

“You’re such a sap.” Liam chuckled, bumping their noses together. “I love you.”

“Love you too, little wolf.” He leaned in, drawing the smaller boy in for another kiss. Things weren’t just going to get easier overnight. He knew that the nightmares wouldn’t stop, the pack would still struggle to forgive him and trust him, and he still had to learn how to fully forgive himself and not live in a state of remorse. But whatever he had to face, he had someone he loved at his side who would cheer him on and be a light in the dark. That was all he could ask for.


End file.
